A water swivel joint to be used at oil well is generally oil-bath type and a simple mechanical seal is provided to prevent leakage at a sliding area between fixed and rotatable pipes. Therefore, the swivel joint is comparatively large, complete sealing is very difficult when high-pressure liquid is used and complicated and expensive maintenance is required.